Oneshots
by BlackNoah
Summary: Random oneshots I'm working on. LxMisa.
1. Shot 1: Sick

My first fanfiction. I like LxMisa fanfictions quite a bit so this is it.

I don't own Death Note or any of its characters (though I wish I did... :P)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuzaki felt tired. He had been looking over files for nine days straight and his body was feeling different. The insomniac detective shook his head and reached for his coffee only to find his hands were shaking badly. He stared at them like they were someone else's and picked up the cup, making sure not to spill a drop, brought it to his lips and sipped it before making a face, sighing quietly and placed it back on the desk. It was still bitter.

Taking a sugar cube in between his index finger and thumb and dropped it into the already sugar filled cup as his mind wandered off and started counted the number of cubes he was putting in his drink.

One...

Ryuzaki felt oddly tired. He brushed it off.

Two...

He blinked, twice. That was strange.

Thre—

A loud 'Bang!' made Misa jump. She rushed over to the Investigation Room in case (God forbid) something had happened to her precious Light. However, when Misa got there all that was there was Ryuzaki picking his chair off the floor and looking for something to clean up some spilled coffee. He must have fallen out of his chair. _"Well of course he would if he keeps on sitting like that!" _She was about to leave when she noticed something _different _about the detective.

A light red ting was among his 'normal' pale features and the dark circles under his eyes seemed darker. His back was bent even more and he didn't seem to be playing attention or else he would have noticed Misa standing there. Then it hit her.

Ryuzaki was sick.

She hesitated and then walked over. Sure, Ryuzaki did scare her sometimes, the fact there was camera in her room and he was watching 24/7 wasn't the most comforting thought at night. However, Misa wasn't mean spirited enough to leave a friend alone while they were sick, creepy or not. "Ryuzaki?" He turned his owl-like eyes on her so they bore into her blue ones. A stare that made Misa want to look down at the ground, or blow into his face to make him blink. "Hello Misa. Is something wrong?" He asked. "Misa heard a loud noise so she came to look!" "Ah..." Ryuzaki pointed at the spill with the same blank stare. "I tripped over something and the cup fell." He explained.

Misa knew he was lying. "Misa saw you pick up your chair." "I tripped on it." His voice was a bit more childlike now, a child that had been caught in a lie, and Ryuzaki knew it. "Is Ryuzaki feeling okay?" "I am quite sure I'm feeling fine." He tried to sound firm but it was hard to be firm to such a prêt—

He shook his head to clear his thoughts but Misa took it differently. "Ryuzaki is sick!" "Misa, I am 85 percent sure that I am perfectly healthy." He was being childish, his mind told him but Ryuzaki ignored it. _"I am not sick." _He told himself. _"I haven't been sick since I was nine, I am fine." _One percent of that, his body seemed to say and he sneezed loudly. Misa gave him an 'I-told-you-so- look and tugged on his sleeve. "Misa is right! Ryuzaki needs to lie down for awhile." He sighed, knowing he had lost and allowed Misa to lead him out of the room. "This is only for five minutes"

Hopefully.

The odd couple stopped in front of a door while Misa went through her pockets for her keycard. _"Wait...a 'her' in a sentence for a female means ownership of something, everyone has a keycard for their own--" _And the door swung open, reviling a room that looked like a cross between a child princess dream and a Gothic Lolita party. Ryuzaki swallowed._"Bedroom..."_ "Normally, Misa would only let Light in here but since Ryuzaki is sick, she'll let him in too!" She pulled him in and this time he didn't make a fuss.

Misa lead him over to the bed and he sat down, drawing up his legs like normal but bit him thumb with a bit more force. This was Ryuzaki's first time in a female's room and he was nervous. Under his feel, the covers were silk and felt very...silky. His mind wasn't coming up with a lot except he and Misa were alone. A man and a woman, alone in a bedroom. He shook his head and sneezed again. "Ryuzaki can sleep in here for awhile. Misa will go find some medicine and snacks." She pulled back the covers and he gripped his knees tighter as his mind went into fast forward. "Is something wrong Ryuzaki?" "N-no Misa. Nothing is wrong." He tried to keep his voice steady. "Okay! Misa will be back in a few minutes." She patted his head, which caused him to slightly flinch, and left.

Ryuzaki stared at the space Misa had cleared for him and got up and went over but this time, laid down and pulled the covers over himself. _"Even the pillows are silk..." _Ryuzaki had given up in keeping his mind on the case since he was 'sick' but there was _NO _way he was going to---

Misa walked back to her room with a medicine bottle in one hand and a bag of M&Ms in the other. When she opened the door, there was a surprising sight waiting for her.

Ryuzaki...asleep.

She crept closer, not quite sure if her eyesight was working (sleep and Ryuzaki never seemed to go together) and sat by the peaceful detective for a better look. He was curled up like a kitty, one hand loosely grasping a corner of the covers. Misa could actually see him breathing (she had ever been this close to him before.). She brushed some of his raven hair out of his face and pressed a hand against his forehead gently. He was a little bit warm but other then that, Misa guessed he just needed a good rest. She smiled and kissed him gently on the forehead and placed the bottle and M&Ms on the tableside before getting up and walking out the door.

The next day everyone noticed that Ryuzaki was in a generaly better mood then normal. But when asked he just simply said "No reason." until Misa came bouncing in and started up a chat with Matsuda, he slightly smiled and opened a pack of M&Ms and picked out an orange one. Ryuzaki's smile got a littlbe bit bigger and popped the M&M in his mouth.

He had found something sweeter then his own sweets.

End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think Misa is a bit nicer then usual in this so you can call that OOC if you want but I'm not so sure about L being in character though. R&R? This might turn into a bunch of oneshots if the "Plot Bunny" keeps goiing but it'll still be LxMisa.


	2. Shot 2: Hair

Shot 2

This is the second for Oneshots. I got this idea from a picture on Photobucket.

A rapid padding of socked feet was Ryuzaki's only warning before two slender hands covered his eyes. "Guess who!" "Humm..." He tilted his head to the side. "Misa?" Ryuzaki's eyes were uncovered and he was hugged. "Yup!" He looked up to see Misa's smiling face, one that brought a ghost of a smile to his. "What does Misa want?" He asked. "Misa wants to ask Ryuzaki something!" "Sure Misa." She ran her fingers though his hair, which caused him to shiver slightly. "Can...can Misa play with Ryuzaki's hair?"

Ryuzaki blinked. "Misa..." Alas, Misa's blue puppy dog eyes were too much for him. How could he say no? Alright, you can Misa, but be gentle." "Okay!"

It took her a bit to get everything ready. A thought struck Ryuzaki and he turned the chair to face her. "You won't cut it will you?" He had cut his hair himself and he rather liked it. "Don't worry! Misa won't cut it. Can Ryuzaki turn around now?" Ryuzaki stared at her for a moment before turning around again. Misa came over and ran her fingers thought his hair again (which he shivered again) and started.

First she sprayed some water in to his hair which tickled the back of his neck and began to comb it, with little success (even Watari didn't know the last time Ryuzaki had brushed his hair) so Misa went to do something else. She took some gel out of a jar (which reminded Ryuzaki of some candy he had once) and began to spread it though his hair and spiked it. Soon, Ryuzaki relaxed and began to enjoy himself.

That was until Misa started braiding his hair.

When the Task Force got back, they just stared and Light nearly laughed himself into a coma. "The bows are nice!" He managed to get out. Ryuzaki just scratched his head and started typing. He'd leave it in until tomorrow.

This is short because the 'Plot Bunny' ran off. Oh well. Maybe I'll make the next one depressing.


End file.
